


[Multivoice Podfic] Meet the Neighbours

by CompassRose, Djapchan, ExMarks, LenaReads (LenaLawlipop), lysandyra (pxssnelke), TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: [Podfic] The Tales of Eden Cottage by Jupiter_Ash [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: Jupiter_Ash's summary:Jane Austen once wrote that “every man is surrounded by a neighbourhood of voluntary spies.”In the case of Little Aven, who was Emily Bennett to prove the great writer wrong?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] The Tales of Eden Cottage by Jupiter_Ash [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832263
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Multivoice Podfic] Meet the Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meet the Neighbours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095345) by [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Multivoice-Podfic-Meet-the-Neighbours-by-Jupiter_Ash-ekhk5p)  
**Listen to or Download** this chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ry7QtD40me2zbculvDmyCNOKvXNLNM3i/view?usp=sharing)  
**Download** this chapter via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/s8xkvx6ki0fzzme/GO_ECS_3_9_Meet_the_Neighbours.mp3/file)

**Voice Actors:**

[CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose) as Emily Bennett  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan) as Narrator  
[ExMarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks) as Crowley  
[LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads) as Aziraphale  
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha) as Dave Bennett  
[zyr (zhadyra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhadyra/pseuds/zyr) as Mr. Jessup & Elliott

**Editor:**  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan)

**Cover Art:**  
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)

**Music:**  
[Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sounds:**  
[Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)  
[Page Turn](https://freesound.org/people/flag2/sounds/63318/) by flag2  
From Freesound.com  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)


End file.
